Harry Potter and The Year of Romance
by ashevilleidiot
Summary: Everyone has a romance at Hogwarts except Harry, who has a secret admirer. Will he get a trye love?


Disclaimer: I OWN NO ONE J.K. Rowling does

One hot summer day, in the middle of July, as Harry sat at the kitchen table in the Burrow a huge, brown, fluffy owl came swooping through the massive dining room window. It flew in and perched on the end of the table, Harry noticed that it had a rather large envelope atatched to his leg. "Hello, Elarg" he said. The beautiful brown owl looked at him and nuzzled his hand. "All right, all right." Harry replied. He unattached the letter, gave Elarg a rather large piece of bread, and sent him on his way. As Harry was preoccupied with opening the letter Ron Weasley, one of Harry's best friends walked into the room and grabed a piece of toast. "What you got there Harry?'' he asked."I'm not sure yet Ron but it appears to be a letter from Dumbledore." Ron choked on his piece of toast, regained his composure and fell over the kitchen chair. Harry tried to stiffle a laugh as he glanced around to see what had made his dopey friend have a clumsy streak. "Oh Ron are you all right?" Hermione asked him as you came into the room. Ron blused a rather dark shade of magenta and nodded quickly but let her help him up. Harry then understood what had made him fall nodded at Ron and exited the room to read his intriqing letter. As Harry made his way upstairs he ran smack into Ginny Weasley, Ron's younger sister. "Sorry Ginny." he mumbled as he blushed and ran the rest of the way upstairs. It appeared love was in the air at the Burrow.

When Harry reached his room he ploped down on his bed to read his letter.

_Dear Harry,_

_I have taken it upon myself to inform you of this years activities. It is also my proud pleasure to congratulate you on making head boy._

_Along with Quidditch captian. Although I am still keeping firm trust on you that you will be able to keep your friends and yourself out of trouble._

_It is also mst upmost pleasure to inform you that you have been selected to represent our school in the Quadnettics team. The Quadnettics_

_team consists of four people from each house at Hogwarts and then sixteen people from the other schools that we will compete aganist. I wish the best_

_of luck. And please inform Miss Granger that she is also a part of the team but her letter is going to arrive late. _

_Yours Truely,_

_Albus Dumbledore._

As soon as Harry was done he raced down stairs to tell Hermione the good news. " Woa, sorry to interupt," Harry said as he ran into the kitchen only to find Ron and Hermione making out. "Harry!" Ron cried, when he seen his friend. "It was nothing...we...were...uh...um just exploring." "Uh huh, anyway" said Harry diverting his attention to Hermione. "Read this Herm, it's from Dumbledore." Harry stared at Ron as he was trying to get his clothes reattached the correct parts of his body. "Hmm, what do you suppose this is all about?" "I don't know," he replied. Whatever it is it must be very exciting for Dumbledore to send this to you himself." Just then Mrs. Weasley rushed in with the new school lists. "These just arrived in the mail dears," she said. " We must rush and get this stuff quickly since You-Know-Who is still at large and growing larger and larger." "Yeah, yeah we know mum," "it's like all you ever talk about," he mumbled. "What was that dear?" she asked him. "Nothing mum," so when is it we are leaving?""I will let you know but it will be as soon as Percy, your father, Bill, and Charley get back from work,as you know we all have to go together." She leaves the room just as Dobby appears out of nowhere. "Dobby wishes to inform you that an intruder has broken into the Black house sir," Dobby told Harry. "Really, I wonder who." " Dobby doesn't know sir he heard Kreatcher mumbling about it sir." And with that he dissapered with a pop!

"Hmm I wonder who it could be, how they managed to break the spell, and what they want with my house," he mumbled aloud. "Well why don't we apparate over there and check it out," Ron said. So they disapperate and then apperate in front of the Black manor. " Oh my", Hermione said, "it's a total reck. Look the windows are broken and the paint is peeling." "That's nothing," Ron says. "Look at the front door." And there in bright red writting were the words "THE DARK LORD IS BACK TO KILL AGAIN, THE FIRST TO LIVE 17 YEARS AGO SHALL BE THE FIRST TO DIE!" The run into the house to find it ransacked. All of the Black family heirlooms are all over the floor. Broken things clutter the counter tops. Harry looks around and says "All of the Hogwarts, founder's things are gone."


End file.
